1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a display device for paint samples and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sample paint chips or paint strips provided by paint manufacturers with colors corresponding to actual colors of paints have been widely used in paint or hardware stores to help customers to visualize the actual colors of paints. However, visualizing how a particular color of paint may look on a wall or visualizing how different colors may look along with each other (such as color of a painted wall with color of a door) is difficult when using paint chips in the stores. There have been light projection devices and computer software that allow a user to visualize a color of paint that the user wants to apply in a place. However, it is difficult to accurately represent paint colors with devices relying on projection of light onto a surface and computer based systems. These all suffer from inaccuracies in color due to numerous variables such as monitor (projection) and printer calibrations. There can be fundamental differences in appearance of transmitted light from a monitor or projection device compared to reflected light from a painted surface. In addition, how the color of paint is perceived can depend on the ambient light and other colors present in a room or area.